TxB
by HTCJHTCJHI69
Summary: i wanna die


It was Ben's three hour break on shift before he began night shift run of the Durr Burger, having to tend to two shifts for some customers preferred to appear at nighttime Ben wanted to make sure everyone had their hunger tended to and show he was a available source to go to regardless of the time differences in some, it was a very tiring thing and was exhausting to a point of collapsing doing so at times, but Ben was full of stubborn determination and passion to make those on the island feel comfort, even if the only way that seemed to get though was his foods, it was something he enjoyed. Usually grogginess of the lack of sleep was something Ben was unfortunately was used to and had many ways to stay up to..however Ben felt the pent up stress and irritation take another form..a rather..interesting form..Ben flushed red glancing down at the very obvious bulge in his pants creating a tent form even over his rather baggy pants he wore. It was obvious the..issue, wasn't going to die down without assistance but Ben refused to give in to the embarrassing problem and continued to straighten up and organize necessities for tonight's serving for another shift. He felt the erection throbbing and pulsing in his pants very much bothering but he bit his lip and refused to give in..least at the moment. Out of nowhere Ben felt a hand lay onto his shoulder, he jumped, praying that it wasn't Ace sneaking into the truck again, he already scolded her about that!! Ben remembered of his problem and quickly but unsuspiciously placed his hands to cover his groin area and turned halfway around, "Ace sweetie what have I told yo-" Ben's eyes shot up as he turned to see a smug aura'd Tony with his helmet on playfully and mockingly waving at him in a uneasily friendly way. ((This is a still evil Tony)) "Awhh c'mon what's with the face Benjamin? To make one to a friend you've known for so long? Shame. But you always let your body do more action than your brains hm? Always fighting after all, what more can you expect from such a fucking pathetic man?" He chuckled as Ben silently continued to stare Ben down with fiery eyes as if they were signs of warnings, Tony chuckled though the helmet before speaking once more "hey hey reeelaaaaax, if I wanted you dead right now I already would have done it, and I would have came armed. I just stopped by to hmm poke fun?" "Get out" Ben spoke in a sharp and threatening tone which only seemed to give the smaller male a body language of satisfaction in his words taking affect to Ben. "Oh?" Tony replied "I thought you said anyone could come to your truck did you not? Come and feel relief in the area? Im no different from others ask i Benjamin? I always have been at least. Perhaps if I come weeping just by looking at you and later act like some batshit crazy woman with dynamite perhaps I'll get attention hm?" Ben jerked on the sentence and whipped around completely facing Tony's direction as his hands moved up and to Tony's shirt collar, "Dont you even talk of my daughter like that Pomodoro. Don't get on my bad side." Tony showed no effect or reaction to the threatening gestures and words and continued to hold his smug aura, "y'know Ben, you look much more delicious without your helmet on. Perhaps if you stop wearing it and serve shifts without it you might get more attraction in costumers" Tony lifted up his helmet letting his messy hair fall to the sides of his face, he smiled "I know I would if I had your body". Ben scoffed and looked over to his side, dropping his grip on Tony's collar and letting a frustrated sigh come out, before another word could be said there was a knock at the trucks window, Ben and Tony both looked in its direction before Ben looked back at Tony with a glare and walked to the locker to retrieve his helmet before opening and answering whoever could be at the window, "try anything funny Tony and your as good as dead" Tony smirked as he fiddled with his own helmet now in his hands, he set it on a near shelf and let his eyes trail to Ben who was still adjusting his helmet as he rushed over to the window, before he was able to reach the window Tony caught a glimpse of something..not hard to notice..he smirked and thought "Least I can't say that I'll be bored tonight"

Ben opened the window and powered down to find Dusk smiling up at him, she wore clothes that surprisingly were more casual and comfy compared to her regular attire "Hi Beefey" she said with a smile, a bit of her fangs exposing, "How are you Duckie?" Beef replied in a happy voice, "Ugh can't lie beef, my brother has been giving me a headache, thought I could run by and grab myself a nice shake to set my mind off it", Beef always felt a spark of moving emotion to see how friendly Dusk was to him, he remember the first encounter they had in battle she wasn't exactly the most welcoming as she attempted to kill him, but now she was always so warm and friendly to beef for reasons he was even unsure of, but perhaps kindness and friendliness needs no reason. "Strawberry?" Beef asked as he grabbed a cup, "I always get the same one of course" Dusk answered with another smile. Ben smiled under his helmet and prepared the shakes ingredients before sticking the cup in a mixer machine to blend the ice cream into a smoother and more drinkable substance. While turning on the machine, Ben glanced over at Tony's direction meeting a sly smirk, Ben shuddered but huffed and continued to work, he wasn't going to let whatever Pomodoro was planning get in the way of his work. The machine hummed quietly as Ben conversated with Dusk till it was done, "So how else has the night been treating you?"

"Oh nothing special nothing special, a bit ago I was actually flying by that tree again over in lucky, but I stopped again seeing that weird blue dude in the area again, almost as if he's protecting the tree..but it was cool he seems nice and I kinda tricked him when I was a bat" she replied before proofing into a bat once more to show Ben, he showed awe in her amazing ability even if she was a vampire and they came to her naturally, dusk continued "I also bumped into this one chick over at Haunted, she's alright just a bit weird. It was funny though when I-" suddenly her story was cut off from a short and cut off gasp from Ben, she looked up perplexed from the sudden jolt of noise, Ben stood there stiff in position still but was he..shaking? Trembling even? "I-is there something?-" "nonono I'm sorry I had to sneeze uh" Ben stammered, he felt complete gratitude of the helmet to mask his red face, "Are you sure? Is there something the matter Beefie?" Dusk questioned once more, "yes duckie I'm oka-aAAY" his shoulders tensed as dusk flinched from the once more sudden action, confusion and concern was well visible on her face as Ben straightened back into the more casual position as before, his hand gripped at a box of paper towels out on the stand table as he held onto them with shaky hands. "What is it you are doing Beef?" "HAHAH oh WOw THESE PAPER TOWELS ARE REALLY SOFT HAHA" He was obviously not alright with whatever but before any other questions or concerns could be said by the young vampire they were both interrupted by a small ding, the milkshake machine! He extended an arm out to it and took the shake out, perfectly mixed and frosted he clumsily put a lid and purple straw, one dusk always requested and handed her the shake quickly "WELL WELL ITS DARK OUT sO go ahead and get your rest and vampire stuff and all after you finish that sorry dusk I'm gonna think I'm gonna call it a night" Dusk felt alerted and still confused as her red glowing eyes looked at the milkshake and back at Ben, he was fumbling for the latch to close the window shut "But Beef! I didn't pay! Also my night just started!"

"on the house! Don't worry it's alRIIIGHT SORRYGOTTAGO" Ben managed to stutter out before slamming the small metal window shut, he let out a sigh and looked down at Tony, his mask removed and on his knees he looked up to Ben with complacent still visible in his eyes as he was still teasing away at his member though his boxers. "Just what the hell do you think you are doing Tony?" His voice sounded mad but embarrassed and shocked of Tony's action.

Tony ran a index finger slowly from the shaft to the head and teasingly gripped it before biting his lip, "You always used to lecture me of how unprofessional I was to be rude to my customers, yet here you are with this thoughoght your shift? Tsk tsk tsk, Ben I thought you were one to always take care of problems immediately hm?" Ben was flushed red as he looked down at Tony, "I-I've just been stressed but I was going to take care of it after this night shift! Why a-" Ben choked on his words

Feeling his member flop out stiffly though his boxers Tony pulled down, Tony's eyes shot up wide seeing the intimidating size of it now, "Dio mio.." Tony muttered before letting his hand grasp ahold of it. Ben was so confused on what to even do he stood watching Tony stroke his shaft, he let out a shaky breath, should he stop Tony?? What was he doing? Why wasn't he doing anything? He felt his mind get clouded with confusion and lust, his sexual frustrations getting the better of him, he peered down at Tony once more, "Don't worry. This time I'll help you for once you pathetic man." Tony ran his tongue slowly from the shaft up, he let out unsteady breaths teasing more at his dick, precum leaked out as Tony started to explore deeper, licking the shaft once more he slowly dipped down taking the cock in his mouth. "nnNNh!" Ben put a hand over his face in embarrassment, his face red, he felt more and more of his mind fuzzing with lust and his desperation to tend to it, his common sense and thoughts of hesitation steadily ran out the more Tony tested him. Tony felt his shoulders shaking as he tried to fit as much of Ben as he could in his mouth, at one point almost coughing but managed to not, he let his tongue flick and rub onto what he could fit in his mouth, he tried to fit more but finally pulled off, catching his breath he looked back up at Ben, "I gotta say I'm a bit impressed of you Benjamin, haven't came yet hm? Out of anything I only seemed to have worsened your little problem-" Tony winced feeling his hair get pulled he opened his mouth to speak only to suddenly get it stuffed with Ben's manhood, he twitched at the sudden aggression but showed no sigh of displease towards it, he tried once more to please Ben again as he heard his voice above him, the unexpected shift of dominance and aggression even with a bit of smug sounded in Ben's words, "This is your best attempt? Don't make me laugh pizza boy" he spoke before bucking his entire length into Tony's mouth, Tony's shoulders jumping from the action he attempted to pull away only to remember of Ben's grasp of his hair, Ben stared down at Tony, how he looked so helplessly submissive, of course he was to be sure to take care of that, perhaps this was to be his form of revenge in a way, he smirked seeing the head print in his throat as he stirred himself around in Tony's mouth, pleasure and overwhelming levels of sexual excitement caused a problem for Tony as well as he felt his pants poke with a boner, "oh no" he thought to himself, "It seems you have a similar problem Pomodoro? Here let me help you with that~" before Tony could realize what was going on he felt his body get slammed to the floor and Ben press over him, his exposed member poking teasingly at Tony's though his pants, "I-I decline" Tony stuttered, feeling the submissive side kick in that he never knew of, Ben hunched closer to Tony, dangerously close to his face he smirked once more "oh? Do you really?" Tony stared up at Ben, his face flushed red from seeing the other in such a intimidating way...but he liked it..he made up his mind and leaned towards Ben, lips came into contact and they found themselves in a passionate and rough kiss, showing emotion and feeling neither could bring themselves to show until now, still holding the intense make out Ben started to unbutton his shirt as Tony pulled his pants, stripping underneath him. Their tongues twisted into a passionate battle as Tonys legs and arms moved on their own as they wrapped around Ben, their cocks rubbing and pressing on each other, Tony ran his fingers though Ben's hair and flinched at a sudden feeling pulling from the kiss, "b-Ben?" Tony said with a nervous voice, Ben stroked a strand of hair out of Tony's face and looked down at him "hmm?" Tony felt his face somehow deepen in red seeing Ben give him such sudden and gentle eyes, something he'd never expect Ben to give him after all he's done. He hesitated on his words before finally muttering "just..take it slow please" Ben nodded and slid a finger into him, Tony winced and sucked in a sharp breath, Ben slowly slid in another finger in "it's alright it's alright, just relax it will feel better soon" Ben whispered slowly but steadily moving the fingers around, Tony hissed quietly than gasped at the sensation, feeling his body bend to a brand new feeling, an amazing one. He let out a stifled moan as Ben looked at him, "Is this alright?", Tony gripped tighter at Ben, slightly clawing at his back, "Fuck, god yes" Tony muttered out lustfully, Ben started to move slowly but steadily, his fingers in the spot they pressed in him. Tony let out a moan as he arched his back, craving more and more he stared up at Ben with eyes that were hungry, Ben noticed and started to pick up pace with his hand, his eyes shifting to the delicious view of his actions and Tony's reactions to it, he licked and bit at his lip as he slowed his pace but made his presses hard and stern, "enjoying yourself?" Ben spoke. Tony dug his nails deeper into Ben's back, his expression one with pleasure "Fanculo, Ben don't stop nnmhn non fermarti" Ben ignored his pleas and took his fingers out, and led his hand to his own member, he took a breath and looked down at Tony who was eyeing the entire time, he nodded and spread his legs, Ben took his cock and teased at Tony's entrance, he slowly slid in feeling the warm tightness of Tony wrap around him and tense up as he pushed in further, he stroked at Tony's cheek "relax, it'll help" Tony nodded once more and pulled Ben down for a kiss, Ben kissed back as he continued to push himself until he was completely in, he gave out a small groan as he moved around slowly inside Tony to find the spot once more, Tony suddenly broke the kiss and looked down at the display, his shoulders trembling, "Are you alright? Did I find the spot?" Ben asked as he moved and pushed a bit more, holding back to let Tony adjust to this. Tony nodded and let a lustful smile spread on his face, "right there, oh-H! Ay dio mio Ben, sembra avvincente" Ben kept his thrusts teasingly slow "You like that?" Tony answered "Più forte p-please" Ben once more ignored his pleas and continued his torturingly undemanding pace "oh? I thought someone told me to take it gently hm?" Tony bit his lip trying to move himself at a faster pace with Ben in him but felt his hips get grabbed at each side, holding him from moving, he whimpered slightly, right there and than Ben felt something snap inside him, something in his head completely busted and he felt his thoughts race and drown at the same time "you'll help me for once you say? Your words not mine" Ben said before getting ahold of Tony's waist with a tight grip and shoving himself completely in, Tony felt a train-wreck of pleasure hit him as he moaned loudly, he felt as if he couldn't even control his body as Ben slammed in and out of him. Hard. Tears formed and rolled down his cheeks from how intense the feeling was, he gasped and moaned loudly, neither caring of the commotion others might be aware of, Ben stifled groans and growls of his own as he thrust in and out of Tony, watching the melting mess of a pleasured man in front of him as if he was going insane of the sensation, it drove Ben crazy. Tony's cock started to ooze of cum but Ben his wants no his needs we're still far from unsatisfied, he took his nail digging grip into Tony's hips move to his wrists instead, flipping Tony over onto his stomach as his back arched up, Ben shoved himself once more into Tony this time square onto his gspot, Tony's moans became more intense as he felt his mind going white "scopami forte, scopami senza pietà-Aa!"

Ben had completely lost all sense he wanted nothing more but Tony, his voice, his pleasure, him. He fastened his pace as his length started to twinge, he felt himself coming closer by the second. "T-Tony I'm gonna-I'm-" "oh mio dio, penso di amarti"

With one final thrust Ben came inside Tony, hot cum filling the other individual as they both moaned of the feeling, Tony's cum shooting out of him he cried out "Ti amo Ben" Ben pulled himself out of Tony as the others legs shook, both out of breath and Tony who seemed too exhausted to even move stared back at Ben with eyes Ben would never have expected from him, without a thought he leaned up and kissed him before laying his head onto Ben's shoulder. Ben sighed and picked the other individual up in his arms, he walked to the more front side of the truck and reached out to unfold a small but sturdy unfolding bed inside the truck, Ben himself could never use it for how he was too big, but for Tony it worked just fine. He uncovered the blankets and laid Tony down in it before covering him in the blanket, he stared down at Tony who seemed to fall asleep right as he was placed down, sighing once more he went over and picked up his and Tony's clothing and put his on as he folded Tony's and placed it at the foot of the bed. Ben looked once more at the male before sitting down at the driving seat in front and placing his hands over his face, he felt all of what happened finally completely sink in as his face burned a deep red. Of all the things that could have happened, of all the things Tony could have said or...done...he felt at his lip remembering the tender kiss he felt his body suddenly go light and slam back down into the reality of what just happened once more, he cupped his hands over his face and mumbled "Ti amo anche tu idiota"


End file.
